A detailed kinetic investigation in several areas of physical biochemistry is being carried out. These are: (1) kinetics of metal ion complexations with phosphates, nucleotides and other phosphate-containing coenzymes; (2) kinetics of proton transfer reactions in coenzymes and related systems; and (3) dynamics of elementary steps in the enzymes hexokinase, ribonuclease, and deoxyribonuclease. A wide variety of rapid kinetic instrumentation is being applied to these studies, via rapid flow, ultrasonics, and temperature-jump spectroscopy. The processes studied typically have half lives in the range 1-10 to the minus 9th power sec.